


The White Rider

by Safire1999



Series: Fragments and beginnings, [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Dragon Riders, F/M, Fem!desmond, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Summary: Waking to find herself dressed in old Assassin Robes and with a pounding headache. Surrounded by a large scroll containing the Codex Pages of Altair, the blades of Ezio, Connor bow, and a broken spear head, Desmond slowly stood. For once in a long time, vision clear and unhindered by the ghosts of her past. Surprised with the voices of her ancestors in her head, but blessed with the council of three men who have all fought and won their own wars. Now after surviving her own she must help another fight another, with the aid of an almost extinct race. All while surviving and experiencing freedom of the Assassin and Templars for the first time.
Series: Fragments and beginnings, [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/976113
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I looked about attempting to right myself. It was disorienting. True battle in a volcanic cone. All around me, humans, and Urgals. Fighting, one side for a dictator King Dragon Rider and the other, not just for freedom, but the right to survive. There was a roar, and looking to the side I jumped back getting out of the way of a charging Urgal. Somehow finding the ability to think. To think of just how I have gotten myself into this bloody mess. 

I shifted the bag on my back. There wasn’t much. Codex pages from the days of Altair, Ezio’s blades, Connor’s bow, and a broken spear head, had been around me when I had woken. Finding clothes that were fitting for the time period I was in was somewhat difficult, but I got them with some pick pocketing before leaving the city.  
I had come to this small village in the mountains. Planning to have my quiet and calm life at last. Caravall, next to and cradled by the Spire. A place feared by the locals. It was simple to get a sword and knives. Coming to the village with a roving band of traders was easy enough. People only began to notice I stayed after they left. At this point having enough coin to sustain myself in a small house at the edge of town.  
Thanks to Connor’s memories I was able to start a rather cheep jewelry shop. Mostly bead work that I was able to carve some wood into beads and buy paint to decorate. I kept a garden and hunt, sustaining myself and often able to gather a few more coins a year.  
I had a simple home, and a growing library. It was said that my growing library was beginning to resemble that of Brom’s the story teller. I had come two years ago and had begun to teach a few of the younger children how to read and basic math in the winter months. Another source of income of a few scraps of meat and furs that the people could spare. It was never necessary.  
It was my third year that things began to change. The Tradesmen where in town again. A large portion of people in the tavern. Brom having said his stories and having a bite to eat when Sloan spoke.  
“Well, we have a second out of towner here too. One who has never regaled us with tails of afar. What of you, Miss Desmond,” He slurred. I felt a small glare forming, a part of Altair showing for him bringing attention to me. The Ezio in me wished to regale him in tales of how many ways I could kill him. Connor just wanted to slip away.  
“Why yes,” Brom spoke softly, curiosity and suspicion in his eyes. “I don’t think our village teacher has.”  
“Well, I might have a few tales from books of my reading, but of which one I wonder. Of the prideful man who was at the top and his pride had him start all over as he routs out traitors to save his home land.” Altair grumbled in my mind.  
“Or maybe The tale of a rich man in which a large family feud ripped his family from him and how he trained to not only bring forth his vengeance but brought forth peace to three diffrent cities.” Ezio puffing up the children beginning to lean in. Brom looking mildly interested as the others in the tavern.  
“Or of the tail of a man and how he lived a tragic life. Losing his mother to a fire set by cruel men, who lived with no father, raised by his village before leaving so that he may defend it from those people. To the lengths he had to go.” Connor was uncomfortable with such stories of his life.  
“Or… of a little girl who ran from a war of two waring nations, a princess of one who did not wish to fight, but used by both sides as a pawn in a game that the three did not yet fully understand, and how she got away and thrived.” I couldn’t help the small quiver in my words. The switch of accents as Ezio came forward to regale them, but Altair and Connor caught the look in Brom’s eye. The look of suspicion.

Ezio’s story was the one I spoke of though highly edited to him being a knight rather than an assassin, with Mario as a small king, but the main points of the back ground remained. Thankfully after the story everyone was too drunk to ask for more. I was able to slip out pulling my hood up and slipping into the forest.  
Only for when I closed my eyes to sense one behind me. A flex of my hand the blade coming out and blocking a red blade. Lifting my second hand up to hold the clash. It was Brom. Looking entirely displeased with the situation.  
“Who do you work for?” He hissed softly. Pushing down harder.  
“Not Galbatorix, I assure you Amico Testardo,” Ezio answered him. He glanced at me confused for a moment as I pushed hard, pushing him back and looking at him. Hands down, the blades retracting.  
“What did you call me?” He asked softly.  
“Amico Testardo, means stubborn friend. It is a long dead tongue.” I answered him. Covering Ezio’s mistake. Altair already scolding Ezio softly. Then there was a pressure in my head.  
All four of us hissed as the feeling so similar to the Animus had us scrambling to fight it only… we never learned how.

We appeared not in a white room, but in a mix of our cultured city squares. Each of us backed against each other. Not questioning this difference. Connor had his axes out. Brandishing them threateningly. Altair had a knife and hidden blade, while Ezio drew his sword.  
'What is this?' Brom asked forming in front of me. Connor took hold of me pulling me back as Altair charged with Ezio getting in front of Connor and I sword at the ready.  
“You have made a mistake, bring us here.” Altair growled before charging. Brom acted fast blocking Altair’s frontal assault as Ezio moving to flank. Swiping with his left hand blade out to slash at Brom’s side. Brom’s eyes widened and the room vanished. 

Everything went back to normal, or rather, we where back in the forest. Altair and Ezio still very much in the mood for a fight. I was moving, even without commanding such actions. Brom was barely keeping up with the onslaught.  
“Letta,” Brom called holding a palm out to me. Everything froze. With me midair, arm back and moving forward to deliver a final blow. He whispered a few more words of an unknown tongue and I was on the ground. The roots growing around me to bound my arms together behind me and over my shoulders and legs bound on my knees.  
“Barghi lak , In aqw la shyyana!” (Screw you, I won’t tell you anything!) I yelled at him in arabic. Straining against the roots. I was aware there was magic in this world but for Brom to have done this… it was frightening.  
“You will speak in a language I understand.” Brom said lowly. His sword to my neck. “And if,” adding some pressure to my throat. “Your spirit friends try anything, I will just kill you now Shade.”  
“I am not a Shade, I hold no magic.” I hissed at him. Straining once more attempting to cut the vines on my wrist.  
“Lies, those men in your mind.”  
“Are Ancestors, echos of the past. Forced upon me by ones I fought against.” I yelled at him. Brom was silent for a moment, thinking. He lowered his sword and kneeled in front of me.  
“Show me,” He told me softly. I was unsure before lowering my head. So many times. The answers within my head, or just in me. Brom entered my head again. Much easier this time. The others tense keeping themselves between him and me, and he watched. Ezio explaining a few times what a thing was.  
He watched just my life, tidbits of it and to fast to risk a bleeding effect. Soon enough Brom was out of my head. I felt too tired to fight the branches. He stayed silent sitting down across from me. With me still confined in the roots. Not fighting them and just leaning heavily against them.  
“For what it is worth, I am sorry.” He muttered softly to me. The roots freeing me. Slowly I extracted myself from the ground standing up shakingly. Walking home. Wanting nothing but the warmth that only a person could provide, but there were none I trusted with a body to hug.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months Later, shortly after Eragon found Sapphira's Egg, he found Two.

I woke to a knock on the door. Picking up one of my knives I kept on the mantle place next to my bed. Coming to the door I kept the knife behind my back.   
“Eragon,” I asked rather surprised to see him at my door step. He was rubbing the back of his neck. Nervous about something. Something he was hiding behind his back. “What are you doing here, there are wolves around.”  
“Ya, I know, sorry about… I forget sometimes you asleep in about an hour after sunrise. I am sorry,” He apologised to me.   
“It’s alright Eragon, I am a light sleeper, would you like to come in?” I offered. He nodded his head and I opened the door to let him in and out of the snow. He was careful to keep what was behind his back hidden. I did catch sight of burlap. Making believe that he had a gift of some type.   
“I’ll get the kettle on,” I told him softly. Moving to the fire tossing another log to get it going again. Swiping up some of the ashes to the side to collect later. Taking up the kettle and going outside to stuff it with clean snow from the roof that I could reach. I would need to push it off tomorrow as I didn’t want the roof to covered up in snow. Coming inside with a full tea pot full of snow I put it on the hook over the fire.   
“Make yourself comfortable,” I tell him softly. Moving off to the side to get some bread and cheese.   
“I um… wanted to give you something.” Eragon spoke softly. Standing up the sack now in front of him. “I know that, unlike the others I haven’t given you anything to repay you teaching me and Roran.” Holding it out to me. I carefully took the bag from him. Expecting to find some vegetables, or meat from the self taught hunter of a farmer’s boy. Only to find in the bag a beautiful polished white stone. It looked as if some sort of gold was mixed in with the different shades. While it was polished, I doubted it was much more than a sizable rock or marble that had been smoothed and polished that just so happened to have some gold in it.  
“It is beautiful, Eragon,” I told him softly, lifting up the stone. Than something confusing… it felt… strange. Something felt different holding the stone.   
“Is something wrong?” Eragon asked, noticing my change. I glanced up to him. Attempting to channel Ezio for his ability to charm only to find… he felt oddly weak in my mind. As if… as if I had not lived so much of his life. I still tossed him a smile as I set the stone down on my jeweler table. As soon as I let it go there was a sense of rush. My hands flickering in my sight. For a moment, I see my ring finger, than it was gone, than back, gloved now than the glove was gone replaced with a larger set very tan before returning my sight to normal.  
‘Novice are you alright?’ Altair questioned.   
‘We couldn’t feel you,’ Connor spoke softly.   
‘Handsome Lad you have there, but I think you could do better,’ Ezio flurted, coping in a way that was familiar to him. Each of them where.  
“Are you okay?” Eragon asked again rather concerned.   
“Yes, just… just a head ache is all. Been feeling a little under the weather lately is all. Best I stay out of the cold is all.” I told him softly. He nodded his head.   
“I am afraid I have to go, I need to get a few more things from the Traders before they leave.” He told me. I nodded my head.   
“Safety and Peace to you Eragon.” I told him softly. He was up and soon leaving the house. I looked back at the stone. Such a peculiar thing. I wonder what magic laid upon it. Perhaps I should fetch Brom. Quickly I hid the stone. Not fully touching it keeping a cloth between it and me.   
Setting it into a hiding spot under the floor bordes under my bed I quickly dressed into thick robes. Pulling my hood up and putting on my hidden blades. Taking up my sword before putting it down on my bed. Such a blade would be too obvious in this town. I went to get my dagger and knives instead. Than and only than leaving to see Brom.

The walk was not all that trying or the like. It had been a week since our… fight… if one could call it that, but from Altair I learned. Sometimes, your closest ally could be or most hated person. I knocked on his door. Waiting now. It only took a few moments. Brom looked raggled, and surprised to see me.   
“Hello, Basterdo,” I greeted him. Just cause he was an ally didn’t mean I couldn’t name call.  
“Desmond, I did not expect to see you here.” He spoke up. Surprised no doubt as I had actually been avoiding him and when I couldn't, silent.  
“I think I have something you should see.” I told him. “Left it at my place.” I told him. “Felt weird, quieted the others.” I told him. He still seemed rather surprised.  
“Give me a moment,” He told me before going back into his home closing the door, and so I waited for about two minutes before he was back out in clothes to keep him warm as we made the trip back to my place. He said nothing as we walk back. I opened the door and closed it behind him. He removes his coat.  
“So, you said their voices stopped?” He asked moving to one of my chairs.  
“I attempted to channel Ezio, as he is the more… personable person out of us. When I attempted to while holding the stone I could not feel… well no. I could feel them, but i couldn’t channel or talk to them. Moving into my room to get the sack. Coming back with it.   
“I don’t know this worlds magic, not well like it seems you do.” referring to the our last meeting. “My senses say you are my ally as such I trust you.” Holding the bag to him. He took it and opened the bag.   
His face went pale and he stumbling back into a seat. It was Connor that surged forward to help steady Brom into the chair. He held to the bag tightly. Looking most surprised and shocked.   
“Were did you get this?” He asked, his voice very soft.  
“Eragon brought it to me this morning, from the Spine no doubt.” I told him as I sat down in a chair of my own.  
“Desmond… this is a Dragon Egg,” he told me softly. I tilted my head to the side.  
“I my assumptions where correct than, your stories were real, how is it you know so much about the Riders?” I asked him. He just kept the egg in his hold. Gripping it tightly. As if… afraid… his stance even though sitting was defencive. Than it dawned.  
“You...knew the Riders personally…” I came to the realization.  
“Yes… it was a long time ago.”   
“Over a hundred years… so you where a rider yourself than?” I asked rather soft.  
“Yes… her name was Sapphira.” He said softly. “Are… you said your where an assassin yes?” He asked me.  
“Yes, I still am, just without a contract, nor do I really plan to take one.”   
“Will you accept one from me?” Brom asked me softly.  
“No…” I answered him before sitting up. “But I will do you a favor.” I answered him.   
“Can you take this egg and a letter to the Elves.” He asked me.  
“I would need a map and compass, as well as supplies, but after that I should be fine for such a journey.” I told him with a nod. He seemed pleased.   
“It would be best if you left now,” He muttered. Before shaking his head. “I’ll have everything ready for you tomorrow.” he told me. I nodded my head in understanding.   
“Tomorrow than,” Nodding my head.   
“If it falls into the Black King’s hands, All hope of Alestagas freedom will be gone.”   
“I will protect it with everything we have. You have our sacred oaths.” He nodded taking that. Accepting it.


	3. Fragments

I woke to a crake. Up on my feet in second drawing my sword. Looking about my room… i saw nothing… was it just a passer by? Getting up and looking over the house. Nothing seemed to be-  
‘Crake, hiss, crake,’ I turned following the sound back to my room. On my night stand was the egg, and it was shaking. Wildly. Setting down my sword I went to it. Picking it up and setting it down on the floor so it wouldn’t fall.

I watched as Eragon and Saphira flew through the sky as one. Feeling a little jealous really at the fact they could fly.   
"There is something I have for you as well." Brom spoke next to me. I glanced over to him. Unsure, thinking it could be something to add to my arsenal only to see a golden eagle on his arm.   
"I was able to charm this lovely creature, but I do not seem to be able to train him. Do you think yourself up to the task?" I reached out with one arm and with an ease only Brom had the bird was on my wrist looking up at me.   
"Yes, I think I can do so." I told him softly. Wanting to pet the eagle but unsure if the eagle is willing to let me pet it. I offered my hand to it. It in turned cleaned it's beak on my fingers.

I shook my head as Eragon marveled at Teirm. I could only sign in annoyance.   
“What is the matter,” Eragon asked me softly. Snapping out of his wonder. Brom too was listening.   
“I am not a fan of being on the ground in big cities.” I told him softly.   
“We won’t be here for long,” Brom muttered softly.   
“Want me to look into some work while we are here?” I asked Brom softly.  
“No…” He said softly. “I do not want your trade to bring attention to us. You may work on training Eragon on how to blend in though.” He muttered tossing Eragon an annoyed look. He was gapping again at the scenery.  
“That… might be something I can not teach him I am afraid.” I casting Brom an apologetic smile.  
“I want you to try, and upon our return to the road you will be taking over his combat training. Teaching him how to actually wield that sword that he just waves around.  
“Now that I can do. Though his training will not be limited to the sword alone.”   
“Good, the more weapons the better off he will be.” He grunted.

I sighed softly rubbing the back of my neck. Only to realize my hand was still covered in Ugal blood. The others within 

I glanced over at Eragon before just looking back at Eragon.   
"Are you fucking serious right now?" Then my eyes widened even more. There was only my accent, no lacing in it.


End file.
